


Unexpected Trouble

by txphoenix



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I suck at tags, Musically inspired, One Shot, Questionable Motives, Questionable activity, non smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txphoenix/pseuds/txphoenix
Summary: Just a ghost from the past





	Unexpected Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, let me say that I do not think that Jared would do anything like this!!! 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, set in an AU.
> 
> I do not own Jared Padalecki (god I wish I did though) nor do I own his wife. I do not know them. This is all from my own fucked up mind.
> 
> This is NOT smut. Keep in mind, every story written is an AU by default. Obviously nothing in this story is true, everything is a work of fiction. Honestly I think that this story is 100% out of character for Jared but it is just that, a fictional story.

It had been a long day, but thank God it was Friday evening. Jared didn’t have anything on the schedule for Saturday simply because he and Gen had spent most of the day holding a fundraiser at Stereotype for a family in Austin.

When they had made it home, he promptly went upstairs and changed into a pair of low slung jeans and a Pearl Jam tee. After doing a couple of quick chores he decided to go sit out on their back patio, phone and beer in hand while Genevieve was in the living room curled up with a book.

Jared has been lost in whatever game he was playing when his phone unexpectedly rang. His screen showing a name that he had not seen in a long time but had never had the balls to delete. 

“Hello?” He answered as his voice wavered. 

“Hi Jared.” Said the voice that he hadn’t heard since the week before he and Gen had gotten married.

“Y/N. It really is you.” Jared mused.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Y/N said simply and softly.

“I still know that tone, even after all this time. What’s wrong Y/N?” 

“Nothing really. Honestly Jare. Just I’ve been in Austin for a while and got to wondering how you had been.” 

“Y....you’re in town?” He managed to stutter.

“Can you talk?” 

Honey, why you calling me so late?  
It’s kind of hard to talk right now  
Honey, why you crying? Is everything ok?  
I got to whisper ‘cause I can’t be too loud

“Yeah, give me a second. I have to make sure that I’m in the clear. I will say though, it is really good to hear from you.” Jared almost choked out.

Oh well, my girl’s in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

“Still married I take it?” Y/N quipped.

“What did you expect?” He somewhat laughed out.

“Honestly I don’t know what I expected. I’m shocked that you answered the phone. And from your reaction, you still have my number. That says something Jare.” Y/N replied honestly.

Leaning against the brick of his house and sighing Jared formed his reply.

“Contrary to what people believe, you never stop loving somebody. You will always have a part of me. A part that nobody else will ever have. Not even Gen.”

“Jared.” Y/N gasped.

It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel

“Just.....just let me say something please Y/N.” Jared groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Go ahead.”

“It’s been a really long time Y/N. But I will admit, I have been thinking about you lately. Gen knows. Actually it has been a point of contention for several months now. I certainly didn’t expect to hear from you, that’s for sure. I think stress from everything else causes my mind to wander. And when it does, it always ends up in the same place. You. Chicago. Us. Hell, everything.”

It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight   
And yes, I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you’re talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don’t think she has a clue

Oh well, my girl’s in the next room   
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

“I think about everything too Jared. Sometimes I wonder where we went wrong. We were really good together. You know, after everything happened, in a way I had wished that we could have been together one more time.” Y/N laughed at the memory as she laid across her plush hotel bed.

“Me too doll. We always had fun.” Jared chuckled as he walked across the patio while looking inside. Seeing Gen going into the kitchen, he waved.

It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel   
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye   
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel

Y/N and Jared carried on with their conversation, reminiscing about the time that they had had together years ago.

“Hey Jared?” Y/N asked quietly.

“Yeah?” He questioned back.

“I know it’s still fairly early but I’m gonna go get a drink or two at the bar downstairs. Oh, by the way. I’m not in town temporarily. I’m building a house on the west side of town. I’m waiting for everything to be finished.” Y/N said matter of factly.

Jared tensed at her admission. He lived on the west side of Austin. Y/N had no idea what part of the city he lived in though.

“That’s awesome! Well, go enjoy your drink doll. Don’t be a stranger ok? Let me know how things go.” Jared smiles into the phone, even though Y/N couldn’t see it, the gears in his head already turning.

As he slid his phone into his pocket and sat back down he heard the swoosh of the glass patio door, signaling that Gen had made her way outside.

“Who was that?” She asked sweetly as she kissed Jared’s cheek.

“Just Jonathan. He wanted me to go play poker or something.” Jared covered easily. Almost too easily.

“Why don’t you go hon? You have had a really long week and we don’t have anything planned for tomorrow. It’s what? 9? Go. Have fun.” Gen offered.

“Are you sure? You’re not a big fan of his babe.” Jared responded, eyes wide.

“But, I am a fan of you having friends and being able to relax.” She smiled.

“Ok then. I guess I will go.” He laughed. “Don’t wait up.” He continued as he kissed her head and ran inside to grab his keys and a beanie.

*30 minutes later*

The first ten minutes after pulling out of his driveway Jared had driven around rather aimlessly before he set his course. Like a homing beacon or bat signal in the sky, he knew where to go.

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked as Jared took a seat on a stool at the bar.

“Whiskey. Neat. Make it a double.” Jared ordered.

“Jared?!?” Asked a shocked, breathy voice to his left hand side.

It was Y/N. He knew she would be easy to find. Downtown, 5 star hotel. It was the only thing Y/N ever splurged on.

“Hey doll.” Jared replied with a huge grin.

Y/N hadn’t changed a bit, even after several years. She had only gotten more beautiful.

It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name   
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel   
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye   
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel   
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel   
Honey, why you calling me so late?


End file.
